


Granger Girl (4)

by Silhouette_R



Series: Granger Girl [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J.K.Rowling
Genre: Draco pov, F/M, dhr, dramione - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette_R/pseuds/Silhouette_R





	Granger Girl (4)

周六晚上十点四十分，德拉科在纠结良久后终于还是扯下了身上的白色衬衣丢在床边，拉过那件他早已熨烫工整的浅灰色薄长袖套衫套上，又将西装裤换成另一条款式更休闲的黑色长裤，然后对着镜子抓乱了他捣鼓了快有半小时的头发——他颈后的碎发有些长了，不大听使唤地毛茸茸地扎着脖子，这让他精心用发胶固定的大背头看起来不够——那个词叫什么——正统。

十分钟后，他最后一次对着镜子调整上衣领口的纽扣——解开三个，让衣领以一个更自然的角度微微敞开，露出他的锁骨和一小截胸膛——然后借着镜子瞟了眼自己的卧室。不够完美：他挥着魔杖将他之前换下后随意丢在床上的衣物全部丢进清洗篮里，又用一个清洁魔咒整理了几乎已经板板正正的床套；在抓过手旁的外套幻影移形前一秒，他还是没忍住，变出了一束玫瑰花放在了这张双人大床的正中央。

和往常一样，今天的格兰杰仍然比他来得早；他走进酒吧的时候，她已经靠在吧台边和两个陌生男人有一搭没一搭地聊着天了。

那两个人中等身材：一个有着看起来格外别扭的长下巴，并且他那一口歪歪扭扭的牙齿已经足够说明他的教养与阶级；另一个脸盘子很大，茂密的络腮胡都遮不住他那圆润的脸颊。这两张平凡的脸上唯一的共同点大概就是它们此时挂着的那种兴奋的、谄媚而又卖弄的笑——同样作为男人，德拉科太熟悉这种笑容的意味了。

格兰杰今天的穿着仍然火辣——黑色的抹胸配上牛仔紧身裤，衬衣外套紧紧地系在腰间，让那已经不堪一握的腰身显得更加纤细——她似乎从不吝于在酒吧炫耀她的魅力。是以德拉科也并不对这两个向她急切示好的可怜虫抱有太大的敌意；毕竟，他敢打赌，整个酒吧里大半的男士都抱着这种想法呢。

哪怕他们打量格兰杰的目光多么令他讨厌，德拉科所做的一切不过是脱下他那件昂贵的皮外套挂到衣架上，然后不紧不慢地走到格兰杰身边，同她打招呼的同时伸只手虚揽在她的腰间宣示主权。

而她居然也不过是满脸无辜地朝他露齿一笑，就仿佛忘记了自己仍有同伴就同陌生人——尤其还是居心叵测的陌生人——相谈甚欢的人不是她赫敏·格兰杰一样，“埃里克和裘德正想要玩儿飞镖呢——你要一起吗？”

“当然。”他朝对面那两个轻佻家伙微微颔首以示礼貌，用警告的目光上下打量他们，想让他们知难而退——当然了，对方假装没看见；其中长下巴的那个——不知道是“埃里克”还是“裘德”——甚至自来熟地拍了拍他的肩膀，倾过身子向吧台的酒保索要飞镖。

格兰杰本人看起来也毫无自觉——她正接过另一个人给她买的酒，有说有笑地抿了一口。

德拉科心里一阵无名火；在她走过来想要拉他胳膊的时候，他赌气地避开了她的手，接过长下巴递来的几支黑镖翼飞镖转身就独自先向飞镖盘走去。

其实他也知道，自己这个情绪闹的毫无道理。甚至真的刨根究底起来——他之前所有宣示主权的表现都没有什么名正言顺的资格。

毕竟这半年以来，他和格兰杰算是个什么状况，德拉科自己都有些说不上来。他无法解释的事情那么多，首当其冲不过是为何他仍然没有对格兰杰失去兴趣。他一向算得上是一个随心所欲的人：有想要的东西就要去想方设法得到，所有的欲望立刻就要得到满足。但往往越轻易得到的东西，到手后他厌烦得越快。他还记得他念书的时候央着父亲为他买的一把又一把扫帚——无论他那把光轮2001有多么敏捷，自火弩箭发售的第一天起，它就再也没有离开过自己堆满杂物的储物间。

他过去那些女伴们，更多的都只是一夜的关系；她们的名字甚至没有在他脑中留下过任何一丝印象——总归他很快又能找到新的姑娘共度良宵。他也曾以为格兰杰不过是她们当中的一个——当然，比较麻烦的一个，他没有控制住自己欲望的后果就是他必须忍受未来二十年在魔法部里与格兰杰扮傻充愣（甚至避之不及，如果她过分热情的话）——但她显然不再是了。

他偷偷用魔法标注每周六晚十一点的日历，他那些研究舒适休闲却不邋遢（当然，最好还能显得性感）衣着搭配的时间，他的健身与饮食管理……林林总总，都在强调这个事实：格兰杰绝对不是一个平平无奇的、打发寂寞时间的约会对象。她是他在魔法部里假装不认识的同事，她是靠在吧台边听他说醉话的朋友，她是同他高度契合的周末床伴，她是一个只会笑的陌生人。

而他们之间的关系，除了他疯了一般地想要见她，费尽心思猜测她喜欢的须后水外，什么都没有。

——————

 

“Buckshot！(注1)”人群中传来嘘声，德拉科得意地向格兰杰的方向抬了抬下巴以示挑衅——后者危险地眯了眯眼睛，从那个哪怕在混淆咒的作用下依然被她迷得神魂颠倒的圆脸盘手中接过了剩下的飞镖。

之前由裘德和埃里克对垒掷出的三轮九镖简直就是灾难：没有加倍分区，更没有中心区；和德拉科一队的裘德脱了两次耙，但格兰杰那边的埃里克连着两轮都是 bucket of nails (注2)——足以可见他与格兰杰的混淆咒不相上下，就和他们现在的比分一样。

她抓着那几支飞镖在他面前站定，他们之间的距离近到他一低头就能碰上她的鼻尖：“这局游戏是不是应该有个什么赌注才好玩儿？”

“随你定，格兰杰。”

“一个要求吧，随便什么要求，对方无条件服从——怎么样？”

“当然。看来你很有信心啊——”他的确侧过头俯下了身，擦着她的耳边轻声说，“这次你可不能用魔法作弊了，万事通。”

她冷哼一声推开他，“你先开始的。”

——————

 

十分钟以后，德拉科就开始为他的轻敌而后悔。

没错，格兰杰绝对不是那种靠蹩脚的飞镖技术勾搭男人的女巫；她——该死的——十分擅长飞镖。他自认技术一流，偏偏格兰杰死死咬住他的比分，让他感到了久违的压力。

是的，压力——这是格兰杰的中间名，谁要是从她身上获得过片刻的放松与欢愉，她总是会找到时机让你加倍还回来。

又是一声喝彩；格兰杰以两个三倍区和一个bull (注3)结束了她的回合，往边上的吧台一靠，挑衅地望着他。

德拉科掷出了他的第一个bull eye——她那微微上扬的丰满嘴唇让他气不打一处来：怎么，她这么懂行，难道看不出来他这一回合就能拿下比赛吗？

Bull out (注4)——他可以要求格兰杰做任何一件事情，任何一件……唔，或许她可以同他回公寓，他明早没有任何安排，在干扰咒的帮助下，他们可以比以往每一次都更加疯狂…… 

然而这个漂亮的bull out没有赢得任何喝彩声；德拉科疑惑地看向镖盘找寻端倪……这个小酒馆里没有记分牌，但他相信自己不可能算错。

人群中有人不耐烦了：“你之前的一分镖被那个女人打下来了！”

德拉科甚至都不需要去确认格兰杰的表情；他看向地面，那里的确躺着一支不知道哪一轮被格兰杰用飞镖打下来的黑翼镖——无论它先前在靶上的哪个位置，1分或是50分，他都没有将它算进比分过。他不敢相信自己居然犯了这么愚蠢的错误但是——他打爆了比分。

“Monger！(注5)”格兰杰的嗓音无比轻快，她迫不及待地同站在她边上的埃里克击了掌。

德拉科有些愤恨地将头转朝一边，不想看见她满脸嘲弄的笑容。他禁不住开始想格兰杰会要求他些什么，就她今天不那么热情的态度来看，十有八九不是什么好事：永远也不准将他们的事说出去？立刻就结束他们这种荒唐的关系？

她走到他面前，双手搂上他的后脑，那双仍沾着酒液的唇覆上他的耳廓：“永远不要推开我。”

他还没来得及有任何的反应，她就闭着眼睛将那双嘴唇压在了他的唇上，用舌头顶开了他的牙齿。

德拉科下意识地搂住了她的腰；她顺势将双腿紧紧地缠上了他的腰间，整个人挂在他的身上。她一只手仍在他发间游移，将它们揉得更乱；另一只手腾出来抚上了他的脸颊，将他朝她的方向拉得更近。

乐队还没来，酒吧里的暖色调灯光仍然明亮，这意味着他们现在旁若无人的热吻几乎成了周围所有人观赏的娱乐节目。但是——梅林知道——格兰杰自己都不在意，他又为什么要在意呢？

 

TBC. (接下来是什么你们懂

 

——————  
一个来自个人经历的不负责任科普  
酒吧的飞镖游戏一般是每人/队有一个起始分，然后减掉每回合（一般一回合三支镖）的得分总和；哪一个人/队先达到0分，并且使用的飞镖数量较少就获胜。但是如果分数打超了，即得分超过起始分的话，仍然算输掉比赛，所以并不是一味追求高分lol

注1: 飞镖术语，直译为乱射一通，大意就是飞镖毫无章法地打在镖盘各处  
注2: 飞镖术语，直译一大桶钉子，大意为一轮三支镖全部命中1分区  
注3: 飞镖术语，有译牛眼但直译应该是牛，指镖盘中心红心的外圈，下文的bull eye指红心  
注4: 飞镖术语，直译为双牛眼倍出，大意为连着两次正中红心，比分刚好赢得比赛  
注5: 飞镖术语，直译为贩子，一味追求高分从而打爆了比分，输掉比赛


End file.
